Sweetness
by SnowFlake x x x
Summary: Warning this story contains fluff! I thought of this while eating delicious strawberries! Disclaimer: I do not own strawberries, or chocolate cake or the song Kiss the girl and I do not own any Sonic character if I did Sonic and Amy will be together an


Sweetness

**Authors notes: Warning this story contains fluff! I thought of this while eating delicious strawberries! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own strawberries, or chocolate cake or the song Kiss the girl and I do not own any Sonic character if I did Sonic and Amy will be together and Sonic x would contain some blood! They all sadly belong to the non violent Sega. (Set in valentines day)**

The middle of the forest sat a small pink cottage that was nicely decorated and had many many flowers in the front garden. At the side of the house stood a wooden board which red the house of Amy Rose.

As you probably would of guessed this peaceful cottage belonged to the pink hedgehog named Amy Rose who was currently in the kitchen of this house.

Like the outside the kitchen was mainly pink. Across the wall was pink and white tiles where many white boards hung containing recipe's, in the far part of the room stood a pale pink fridge many magnetic picture's lived there.

The oven stood proudly next to it where a delicious smell of chocolate cake swelled the room.

There was a couple of pink cabinets which held the essentials for cooking and cleaning. Upon one cabinet stood the sink and next to that that lay a chopping board which was currently being used by Amy Rose chopping sweet Strawberry's and she quickly popped one in her.

She was planning on putting them on top of the chocolate cake that should be finished cooking very soon.

She hummed happily to herself as she cut the juicy strawberry's and placed them in a pink bowl.

Ding! Went off the timer and Amy was quick to hear it placing on some oven and taking out the chocolate cake smelling it for a second before placing on the window sill.

"Perfect" she mused to herself before returning to the fridge and checking on the other valentine meal's.

Amy Rose was normally the one to cook the food for valentine's day, you see every year Sonic and co would throw a party for valentine and since everyone loved her cooking the asked if she could bake the party food which she did for pretty much every holiday beside from her own birthday.

That was when she would leave it to Vanilla and young Cream who would normally do the party decoration's and invitation's.

Tail's would do the technology part so like the light's and sometime's he even took the role to DJ!

Even Knuckle's helped! Well if you call leaving the master emerald to the chaotic and observing what Tail's did trying (but not succeeding) to learn how he does it.

The only person who didn't help was Sonic, only because he was always busy, saving the world or sleeping in a tree.

Not far from there Sonic the hedgehog was taking his afternoon run when the smell of chocolate caught his attention without saying anything he ran to where the smell was coming from and found the chocolate cake laying on the window sill of the house of Amy Rose unguarded.

He licked his lip's greedily and silently tip toed inside, Amy was busy occupied with the other treat's in the fridge and he was sure she wouldn't mind that he tested the food to make sure I was good enough.

Which it probably was considering it was Amy's cooking but none the less he should test it, it is after all his job as a hero was it not?

He smiled wickedly as he outstretched his hand but he felt something grab the back of his shoulder and throw him against one of the pink cabinets causing him to let out a "Oomph"

He looked up to find an angry Amy Rose in a pink cooking apron holding up her trusty Piko Piko hammer.

"Touch the cake and it will be the last time you touch anything again!" she growled.

Sonic stood up and brushed himself off giving her a grin "Aw come on Ames just one iddy biddy bight" he pleaded.

Amy shook her head again and again.

"Why not?" he asked playfully.

"You have to wait until the party Sonniku" she replied.

Sonic smiled at his nickname but then a thought struck him mind.

"Wait? It's almost Valentine's day already!" he exclaimed.

"Haha yep" she said beaming at him completely losing her anger and making her mallet disappear.

"Woah time flies huh?" he said.

"Yep, when your saving the galaxy then yeah I would expect it would go pretty fast" she said jokingly but then realization dawned on her and she began to frown.

Sonic noticed this and gave her a questionable look and said "What's up?" in a soft way other than his usual cocky manner.

"What about Tail's? Since what happened to Cosmo (she gulped not wanting to say it) then who's he got?" She said letting a tear escape her eye.

Cosmo was a girl Tail's fell in love with but is now sadly deceased.

Sonic looked at her and gave her a warm smile "Don't worry, he's got us and plus maybe there is a girl for him"

Amy's head shot up at the last comment with a shocked face "What do you know that your not telling me?"

Sonic chuckled at her expression and replied in only one word "Cream"

Amy's happy face returned then, perhaps Cream and Tail's would eventually fall in love.

She let out a happy sigh and went to get the chocolate cake and put Strawberries on it.

While her back was turned Sonic smiled at how gracefully she danced around the room and how she hummed to herself.

As she continued to work Amy turned the radio on and her favourite song c

ame on.

_There you see her _

_Sitting there across the way _

_She don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about her_

_And it don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and Kiss the girl_

Hearing this it reminded Sonic of why he really came here other that the fact about the chocolate cake. He came to ask Sonic something that will be potentially embarrassing.

Amy danced around the room in a ballet way and Sonic approached her.

"Care to dance?" he said smirking holding out his hand.

Amy's inside's began to screech with excitement and her shaky hand met his as she said "S-sure why not" she tried not to scream.

So they danced.

_Yes, you want herLook at her, you know you doIt's possible she wants you tooThere's one way to ask herIt don't take a word, not a single wordGo on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Amy was surprised at how good Sonic was, it was almost as if he had been teaching dance for many year's._ShalalalalaMy oh myLooks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girlShalalalalaAin't that sadit's such a shameToo bad, you're gonna miss the girlgo on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)Nows your momentFloating in a blue lagoonBoy, you better do it soonNo time will be betterShe don't say a wordAnd she wont say a wordUntil you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

"So Amy…" Sonic began nervously. "Mmhmm" she said in a dazzled way.

"I was wondering, if you'd like to be m-my vv-valentine?" he said blushing.

"Oh Sonic! I would love too!" she said excitedly as they carried on dancing._ShalalalalaMy oh myLooks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girlShalalalalaAin't that sadit's such a shameToo bad, you're gonna miss the girlShalalalalaDon't be scaredYou better be preparedGo on and kiss the girlShalalalalaDon't stop nowDon't try to hide it howYou wanna kiss the girlGo on and kiss the girl(kiss the girl)(oh, ohnoo..)(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)Lalalala, LalalalaGo on and kiss the girlLalalala, LalalalaGo on and kiss the girlShalalalalaMy oh myyyyyLooks like the boy's too shyAin't gonna kiss the girlShalalalalaAin't that sadit's such a shameToo bad, you're gonna miss the girlLalalala, Lalalala(Go on and kiss the girl)Go on and kiss that girl!Lalalala, Lalalala(Go on and kiss the girl)Go on and kiss the girlKiss the girl(Kiss the girl)Go on and kiss the girl_The Song ended with Sonic leaning Amy down and Amy decided to take this to her advantage and she pecked Sonic on the lip's.

Sonic blushed with embarrassment but sorta liked it.

Not just because it was his first kiss but her lip's tasted of strawberry's.

Her lip's tasted of sweetness.

**Awwwww don't you just love fluff? Anyway remember the more reviews I get the more Sonamy I will write.**

**Luv ya all! Hehehe xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
